


Hopefully Their Neighbour’s Dog Was Summoning A Dog For Them

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Twilight Bark, dreaming of being pet owners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Listening to the dog downstairs howling, Phil couldn’t help but wish that the call would bring him and Dan a pack of dogs to satisfy their wishes to be pet owners.





	Hopefully Their Neighbour’s Dog Was Summoning A Dog For Them

_Based on the following tweet:_

 

**29th of March 2017:**

It hardly seemed fair that they had a dog so close by, howling its heart out and they couldn’t go pet it.

Phil hoped that all the howling was the dog was summoning all of London’s dogs to their flat. A couple of days ago, Phil has stumbled into that odd side of YouTube by clicking on related videos and he’d seen the gloriousness of people being “tackled” by lots of puppies.

He was always a sucker for animal videos and his heart soared when he saw all the adorable puppers run on their clumsy legs while not quite barking but more so squeaking. They sounded utterly precious and Phil wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d even dreamt about it happening to him the day after he’d watched that video. It seemed like heaven.

“What do you think it’s howling at?” Dan asked as he walked into the lounge and sat back down in his sofa crease and got comfortable.

“I don’t know,” Phil answered but then got up and made a quick run downstairs to leave their front door open just a smidgen on the odd chance that the dog might decide to pay them another visit.

Phil tried to look innocent when he came back to the lounge but Dan sent him a knowing glance and chuckled.

“You just opened the door, didn’t you?” he asked with a shake of his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Danny,” Phil denied but then caved. “I’m just making sure that if suddenly an influx of dogs flock to our neighbour’s flat then some of them can get in here too. Don’t think I’ve forgiven you for not telling me about the dognapping.”

“I didn’t mean to do that!” Dan argued. “It was an accident.”

“You loved it,” Phil told him. He knew him and Dan shared a love for dogs and the rare occasions where Dan went home to visit his family, he’d talk about his family’s dog Colin for days on end.

“What’s that thing from 101 Dalmatians? Where the dogs howl all over London and eventually it reaches the countryside?”

“Twilight Bark?” Dan speculated.

“Yeah that sounds right! Maybe our neighbour’s dog is calling a meeting or something. I’m going to tweet that about our howling downstairs neighbour.”

Dan snorted but it was the kind of snort laced with fondness for Phil’s antics. Phil didn’t know anyone else who had so many tiny mannerism that could completely change the understanding of a gesture. Perhaps it was just because they knew each other so well and Phil had been around Dan for so long. He had trouble remembering a time when Dan wasn’t in his life.

After Phil sent the tweet, Dan pulled up Twitter and looked at it.

“Doggos? Really, Phil?”

“What? You don’t have exclusive rights to be down with the lingo in this flat.”

“Riiight… Down with the lingo,” Dan said and did actual air quotes around his words and afterwards seemed to supress a chuckle by biting into his lower lip while his eyes shone with mirth.

“I have a degree in linguistics, Daniel.”

“Alright, Philip.”

Phil turned his attention back on his phone and tapped away replying to people when he suddenly giggled at one of the responses.

“What?” Dan asked.

“Someone suggested that I howl back? Do you think I should?”

The dog had been howling for about five minutes on and off. Maybe it was upset to be left alone or something but they’d never noticed it going on for this long before.

“Yes, Phil. I do think that you should put your face against the floor and howl to the dog downstairs. Perfect plan. I see no fault with it.”

Phil could practically hear the eye roll in Dan’s words.

“I’m going to do it just once, so I can reply that I am doing it,” Phil said and got down on the floor and let out a very weird howl. The two boys waited for a response but now the dog remained quiet.

“I swear you have like one sound that you do for all your animal impressions. Besides, I know you’re big on honesty and whatever but I don’t think they’d actually expect you to howl just because you say so on Twitter.”

“Would you like to have a go at howling, Howell?”

“You’re the worst,” Dan said and shoved Phil’s shoulder before gripping his own face with one hand and groaning. “The literal worst, Phil.”

“I’ll buy you a dog one day to make up for it,” Phil promised.

His voice was still light and teasing but there were serious undertones underneath them. They both wanted a dog and some day they would get it.

“Only if you promise not to try and speak to said dog with howls,” Dan replied.

“I can’t promise that,” Phil said and slumped down on the sofa again. “Howling at Howell’s dog,” he muttered under his voice.

“Stop,” Dan said and started poking Phil’s side, which made him squirm and try to pat Dan’s hands away. Soon he was not howling at a dog through the floor but laughing unabashedly in the company of his best friend and the promise that one day they’d have their own furry friend.

 

[Reblog on Tumblr](http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/post/159759718308/hopefully-their-neighbours-dog-was-summoning-a)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I last wrote one of these dabbles but I want to keep up with the adorable tweets that the boys post. I hope you like this one. I honestly can't wait for them to get a dog one day.
> 
> Find more of my stories under my profile or at https://www.wattpad.com/SecretNRB & http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. As always, feedback is highly appreciated. Come talk to me @natigail on Tumblr or use the comment section below.


End file.
